Snowballs, and it's all Clint's fault!
by AllThatWasSaid
Summary: {{Another Prompt fill for STAC Day }} "Would love if they were just taking a stroll in the park and start a snowball fight! (could also have the other avengers) Whatever anyone says, it's all Clint's fault.


It was all Clint's fault. Tony would stand by that statement until the day he died. Clint had suggested going to the park after the sun had set so they could leisurely stroll around without having to worry about others invading their lives for once. Plus, he owed Natasha a date apparently and Steve wanted to get some fresh air as well so it was a date. A double date.

So, they went to the park, covered head to toe in winter gear, with scarves wrapped around their necks and hats tucked over their heads. The air was cool and brittle, but in a way it felt nice. Everything about getting to walk around and spend time with the man he loved and a couple of friends was nice. It was rare that they got to experience such relaxation, and for once, Tony let his guard down and focused all his attention on Steve. Handsome, wonderful, red-nosed red-cheeked red-eared Steve. God, was he cute.

And of course, the one time he chooses to let his guard down, something happens. A round, wet, cold something happens right at the back of his head. He whirled around to face his attacker, and low and behold Clint was packing another snowball tightly in his hand while Natasha watched with a smug grin. The sharpshooter, looking satisfied, launched another ball, this time hitting Tony square in the face.

The brunet screeched in outrage and shook his head in a futile attempt to shake all the snow off. "Steve! _Steve_! He hit me!" he complained loudly to the man beside him. He was disappointed to find that the man in question was covering his mouth with a gloved hand, trying to hide his laughter. Tony was not amused at this, and so he grabbed himself a chunk of snow, shaped it sloppily, and tossed it in the direction the other two snowballs had come from. If only his motor skills and hand-eye coordination were as good as when he was in his iron man suit, because then maybe he would've actually hit Clint instead of Natasha. Oops. Well, at least her shit-eating grin disappeared pretty fast.

In retaliation, Natasha grabbed a snowball, packed it half with ice, and hurdled it into Steve's chest, causing the super-soldier to emit a soft 'oof' and stumble backwards. Tony's eyes narrowed quickly and he clenched his hands into fists. "That, my dear, was a declaration of war."

The fight was intense, snow and ice flying everywhere. Being Avengers, they couldn't be normal about things either. The two assassins shaped some of the snow into spear tips and arrowheads while Steve was a machine, throwing one pack of snow after another, full force. Somehow they'd established teams, one couple against the other, but that didn't last long. Tony caught Steve watching the other two, obviously distracted, and so he thought it was only natural that he cover his hand in snow and shove it under Steve's hat through his hair.

"Oh, you little…" Tony ducked away as Steve tried to grab him and almost fell on his face in doing so, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. Blood roaring in his ears, he ran off through the glistening white field, his arc reactor working harder than usual. Steve was, of course, faster, and caught up to him quickly, tackling him into the snow and pinning him there.

"I've got you now! Right where I want you!" Steve teased, his bright blue eyes dancing with humor and happiness. Tony opened his mouth to protest and was met by another pair of chilled lips on his own, returning some heat to his face. The kiss was brief, followed by a full on assault. His nose, his chin, his ears, all became victims of the kiss attack, and Tony could do nothing but squirm and giggle, taking every last ounce of silly, dorky love he could get like the fool he was.

Overall, he supposed the night could've gone a lot worse, after all, he ended up in a large bed with a massively hot body pillow to keep him warm and comfortable through the whole night. Not that that was Clint's doing, since Steve and Tony had been sleeping in the same bed for months. Sleep seemed so much more welcoming when human-personification of perfection was waiting for him. Steve's charm kept him healthy in little ways like that.

So yeah, the whole snowball affair was all Clint's fault still. Totally his fault that _he _had to pay for repairs after so much damage had been done to the park. Also the reason Tony waddled uncomfortably back to the tower in pants that were soaking wet from the snow that had gotten stuck and melted in them. Not that Steve had minded helping him dry off and get warmed up once they were home…

Damn it, no. Ok, so maybe Clint actually did something right for once and there was nothing to complain about. Whatever. He still owed Tony money.


End file.
